


Tomorrow is Yesterday

by Indiges_JE



Category: Queen - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: John在独自给Freddie庆生时候遇到了一群年轻人
Kudos: 3





	Tomorrow is Yesterday

John已经很长时间没有喝酒了。随着年纪的增长，曾经音乐酒精和满世界飞的旅行都慢慢的远去了。但今天是Freddie的生日，是个该喝杯酒的日子。

九月的天气和当年一样凉。那些年Freddie总是在这种时候要大家穿成不同的角色去他的化妆舞会。那可结结实实让大家受了不少苦。John穿上大衣裹起围巾扑进冷风里面。“就像当年那样” 他把自语埋进围巾里 “像这一夜之里成了一个其他人都不认识的谁。”

酒吧里的人并不多，也并没有想象中的闹。与他隔着几桌的地方聚集了几个年轻人，他们嘻嘻哈哈的说着什么，John没怎么仔细听。曾经他们一起经历过多少个这样的夜晚，年轻的他们聚在一起唱歌喝酒。从和彼此一起从握着一张录音带从凌晨的录音室往回走的一群孩子到被万人簇拥，从一个要在排练间隙溜回学校考试的学生乐队到专辑封面上两鬓都长出白发。他们给彼此许了很多很多愿望：从明天要让观众填满那个地下酒吧到我们明天后台见。他们在彼此身边经过了那么多美好的时光，直到… John用一口酒打断回忆。

酒精慢慢开始作用，周围的声音也渐渐远去。他听见自己的声音笑着祝Freddie生日快乐。可那分明不是他的声音 —— 那个是个对现在的他来说年轻太多的美式口音。那个声音在笑声中顿了一秒，然后换做与他一摸一样的口音和语气又重复了一遍生日快乐。紧接着是Brian和Roger嘻嘻哈哈的生日祝福：Brian说了好长一串，Roger没等他说完就打断他，然后送上酒和祝福。最后是Freddie。他就像最初那样笑着，然后说祝我们最爱的传奇Freddie Mercury生日快乐。然后他们四个大笑着碰杯，笑声里掺杂着很多很多声不许哭和我没哭。

John从酒精里挣扎出来。那些对话让他确定这些声音不是他的幻觉。那是身后几个年轻人的对话。可这世上分明不会再有年轻的Brian，Roger的自己给年轻的Freddie说生日快乐了。

John不引人注目的换了一下角度，偷偷的看向年轻人们的方向。一头短发的布莱恩梅扯着一头短发的他自己在同伴们的笑声里走向酒吧的乐池。他被布莱恩梅短发的样子逗笑了，然后他缓缓地明白：是Brian和Roger那部关于他们的电影里那些孩子。John盯着他们四个在小小的乐池里站定位置开始演奏。熟悉的音乐一瞬间就把酒吧淹没。

他曾经以为他真的能把那一切都忘掉。于是也能一并忘掉所有随之而来的悲伤。可那样的时光要怎么才能忘得掉呢？谁又能忘得掉呢？从清冷的大学礼堂到千万人会汇聚的体育场，从阴冷的小阁楼到充斥着香槟和欢闹的客厅，从千万次的错误和争吵里生出的音乐和词句。每一分每一秒都是美好到不忍回首的记忆。

而这一刻却是奇异的。这不像是确信最后会心碎的回忆，而是实实在在的在此时此刻经历着曾经。John从没用这样的眼光看过他们自己。四个年轻的灵魂在几乎无人的酒吧里享受音乐和酒精。他也确信他从没经历过这样的时刻，但那四个年轻人又的确就是他们。年轻的贝斯手在弹奏的间隙飞快地舔了舔自己的指尖。John在很多年后的未来大笑出声：连这种细节都学到了，多半是布莱恩梅的功劳吧。

四个年轻人有模有样的唱着他们的歌。John甚至不清楚这些歌属于哪一个“他们”。过去和现在的他一起存在在这个小酒馆里，同时坐在这里也站在台上。 Freddie已经离开他很久了，但也正在台上闪耀着无可替代的光；Brian给他写很多很长的信讲他能想到的所有的事，但也正站那里试图加一段吉他独奏；Roger在忍受着Brian的长篇大论潇洒的当罗杰泰勒式的摇滚巨星，也就在那里试图控制不让节奏失控。 皇后乐队，Freddie Mercury，Brian May，Roger Taylor，John Deacon，在这一刻同时四散在时空里，也挤在一起喝酒唱歌。 他的乐队，Fred、 Bri、Rog、Deaky在这一刻四散在时空里，可他们一直在一起。

在过去和未来的交际之间，John终于补完了曾经没敢想下去的语句：皇后乐队，他的乐队，Freddie、Brian、Roger和John，一直并肩在时光里旅行*，就算生活和死亡都要把他们隔开，他们也从未走散。这群人用欢笑和音乐嘲弄了死神和时光**。

John又看了一眼那群年轻人，把杯子里的最后一口酒掺着回忆一起咽下。再过一个多月，他们过去就将要发生。就像他两个小儿子所说的那样：电影就像时空穿越，过去和未来在这一刻同时发生。 就像他们自己说的那样：他们是皇后乐队，他们终将在最大的舞台后台与彼此重逢***

他掏出手机，翻出一个熟悉的号码。那个条长长的信息最后附了一个邮箱地址。他把那个地址粘进自己的邮箱里。

酒吧的门在背后关住了一声惊喜的尖叫。

标题来源于星际迷航原初电视剧。

*来自Richard Curtis的About Time。原句是: We're all travelling through time together, everyday of our lives. All we can do is do our best to relish this remarkable ride.

** 来自Mozart Opera Rock的Vivre à en crever。 原句是：S'il faut mourir/Sur nos stèles je veux graver/Que nos rires ont berné/La mort et le temps

***来自星际迷航删减片段。


End file.
